Self Doubts
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is kinda my alternate ending to the movie. The one that should've made the cut. Cody hears voices of negativity on his head and needs it to escape. Really awesome! Enjoy!
1. Looking Back

Self-Doubts

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Looking Back

2 weeks after the 10th Annual Big Z Surfing Contest and being in second place, Cody Maverick woke up one night and thought about what happened after arriving in Pen Gu and thinking that his dream is what he wanted it to be, but hears the voices in Shiverpool coming out of his head and they didn't leave him alone. It's like he's been haunted throughout his teenhood and while he's been in Pen Gu. He walked to the beach and took one look at his reflection and thought that the dreamer that he was, determined to live out his dream, is still haunted by his past and the voices of several doubts of other penguins that didn't take his passion of surfing seriously.

It feels as if all his life, he's been completely scarred because he became an outsider throughout his childhood in Shiverpool and also because he's fatherless through the past 17 years. As he stared at his reflection, he whispered to himself, "So far, I don't know why I came in second place and why are there so many voices stuck inside my head telling me to give up the surfing dream. I just can't seem to get it out."

He looks back on the night before the Big Z Surfing Competiton where Big Z stated, "If you don't like it, find your own way."

It feels as if he's losing his faith in surfing, but not his dreams. He let out a big sigh and went for a walk in order to try to make everything sense for him. However, as he started to walk out, a voice stopped him.

"Going walkin', kid?"

He turned around and saw that it was Big Z who walked out of his hut and saw Cody looking very troubled, yet confused. He said, "Something on your mind?"

Cody tries to hide it from him, but Z can tell that he has second thoughts about living out his dream. He sighed a bit and then said, "Sit down, kid."

Z sat down near the hut and Cody sat down too and he finally said, "I hear so many voices of other penguins in my hometown who doubts my surfing dreams and it's been haunting me for I don't know how long."

"Hey, man. You can here for a reason, and that is to live out your dream." Z said.

"I know, man, but... sometimes... I sort of feel like... I don't know who I am anymore. Here, I'm Cody, but when I'm in Shiverpool, I'm... I'm just the guy who's talking about surfing nonstop and has always been giving negativity about my dream." said Cody.

What Cody said connected to his idol's memory when he was his age, thinking that he feels not good enough, like when he give up surfing 10 years ago in hiding. Z felt extremely guilty about giving up his surfing life and looks at Cody and puts his flipper on his shoulder.

Z sighed and said, "I don't blame you, kid. Sometimes, when you want to try anything to live out your dream, you feel as if you're not good enough and afraid someone will judge you. My 10 year disappearance definitely got the best of me and sometimes every night, I regret hiding from my fans because of Tank. Mostly, I ask myself, 'Why did I give up on what I love to do all my life?' and it brutally scarred me because I wasted all my 10 years until you came in my life. You brought me out of hiding and I went back to reliving my dream again. So when I looked at my reflection, I ask myself, 'Who am I?', now I'm happy to say, 'I'm Big Z and I love to surf, just for fun.' So, I'm back on what I missed out on and it's all because of you."

"Sometimes giving up means that you're not good enough no matter what you do or what anyone thinks." said Cody.

"Yeah, I know, man. If it wasn't for you, I would've even got all my fans and my life back. So thank you."

Cody looks at Z and thinks of him as his father, the father he never had and throughout his journey in Pen Gu, he felt as if his idol was like a father figure to him and then, Cody replied, "Same here."

Z smiled at Cody and decided tio give him a hug. Cody still feels haunted by the voices of penguins in Shiverpool, which gives him a wave of doubt on himself and thinks that he's still not good enough.


	2. Mike's Advice

Chapter 2: Mike's Advice

Shortly after Z's talk, Cody walks around half of the forest and clouds started to form and thunder starts bling in the distance, sensing that it's starting to rain. The voices still haunt him and it can't stop.

_"You're nothing!" exclaimed Tank._

_"You should've stayed in Antarctica." said Mike._

_"Loser!" exclaimed Glen._

All those voices still haunt him completely and even when he's living his dream, he still feels scared deep inside. To make it all go away, he starts singing a song in order to let out all the feelings inside.

_The day a door is closed_

_The echoes fill your soul_

_They won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart_

_To find what you're here for_

_Open another door_

_But I'm not sure anymore_

_It's just so hard_

More voices followed and thunder kept bling all around him. He covered himself in a little ball and rain started coming in. And then all those voices escaped from his mind. He got up and started to take those negativity words out. He got a stick and started to crash down leaves and threw everything in sight while he was singing.

_Voices in my head_

_Tell me they know best_

_Got me on the edge_

_They're pushing, pushing_

_They're pushing_

_I know they got a plan_

_But the ball's in my hands_

_This time, it's man to man_

_I'm dropping, fighting inside a_

_World that's upside down_

_And spinning faster_

_Who do I do now without you?_

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team?  
I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gona scream_

Cody walks through the forest and still holds the stick around him, looking angry and troubled.

_I'm kicking down the walls_

_I gotta make them fall_

_Just break through them all_

_I'm punchin', crashin'_

_I'm gonna_

_Fight to find myself_

_Me and no one else_

_Which way, I can't tell_

_I'm searchin', searchin'_

_Can't find a way that I should turn_

_I should turn right or left  
It's like nothing works_

_WITHOUT YOU!!  
_

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team?  
I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_Yeah, the clock's running down_

_Hear the crowd gettin' loud_

_I'm consumed by the sound_

_Is it them, is it love?_

_Can the music ever be enough?_

_Gotta work it out, gotta work it out_

_You can do it, you can do it_

Cody jumps through the tree and feels the rain pouring in his skin and his fur and that streaks down in him. Then, thunder starts bling and he sees a thunderous figure of doubters and non-belivers all around him in the trees. Feeling ticked off, he decides to knock out all those images through the trees and heads to North Beach and sees the picture of Tank Evans in the open. He starts breathing furiously and throws down the banner of it along with Reggie and starts ripping it up in pieces and lighting strikes down around him.

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

As thunder and lighting surround him and the rain pouring down on him, another side of Cody has been released and feels as if all the negative feelings throughout his life and voices will be fading away. He looks up at the sky and let's out the biggest scream ever.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The scream echoed all across North Beach and all of those feelings he had been sheltered were released. Cody panted furiously and slowly started to catch his breath until he saw a certain bird flying in the distance. Cody's scream caught Mike Abromowitz attention as he wandered around late.

"Mike?"

Mike turned around and saw Cody wandering around late at night. He nervously said, "I know I'm not supposed to be here."

"Aren't you?" he asked.

Cody nodded his head and Mike said, "Neither should I in this hour and in this weather, I suppose. However, I'm trying to be more outgoing and letting all the stress I have fade away because of working with Reggie. Besides, he's a slacker and I'm glad I quit his job. That way, I'm gonna find a new job on my own. And the reason for your visit is?"

Staring at Mike, Cody said, "I don't know, man. But, I just feel like... this is kind of a good place for me to--"

Before he could finish, Mike said, "Scream? Be my guest."

Then, Cody quickly said, "Or just to think."

Mike clicked his tongue and said, "I've always been told that surfing is a passionate expression of self-discovery and finding yourself through your life. You seem pretty comfortable in the waves, I see."

Cody stared at the waves and said, "I know."

Then, quickly the rain stopped and all they can see is just clouds diminishing back to the clear sky and moonlight. Cody sighed and said, "I don't know, man. Sometimes, I just lost all hope in my dreams growing up in Antarctica and I just-- feel like I'm not--"

"Good enough?" Mike asked.

Cody stared at Mike as if, he just read his mind, but nodded his head to agree with him.

"Let me give you some advice. When I first caught your attention, I had serious doubts about you, not because you're not good enough, but knowing that you're one of those people who risk everything to chase their dreams. Even when I thought you should give up, you still go for it, no matter what they say to you. If I went too far, I apologize." Mike said.

Cody chuckled slightly and said, "No, man. I'm not mad. I'm just... confused."

Mike nodded his head and said, "What taught me about believing in your dreams is that when you stick to it and be committed to work hard at it, it always falls into place and it takes perseverance and courage. And I can tell when you chased after that whale to catch my attention while we were leaving Antarctica that you were gonna do everything to get your spot. Those two are qualities to you don't seem to lack and that's what I admire about you."

Cody let out a half-smile and stared at Mike and said, "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe? At the contest, you were phenomenal and brought back Big Z. That tells that you're charisma is rubbing off on him."

Mike chuckles and said, "You surprise me, Cody. Pen Gu changed when you arrived and came in the contest. So, you're amazing."

Cody smiled at Mike and he starts to fly off saying, "Last one out flies the coop."

"Hey, Mike."

Mike stopped on his tracks and waited for Cody to say something and Cody said, "Thanks, man. You're awesome."

"You're welcome."

Then, flies away and Cody definitely feels like he's someone again and went back to Z's beach, unwaware that he sees the morning sky coming up on the horizon. When got back to Z's beach, he saw Z strumming his ukelele, but not singing. Just playing for fun.

He went up to Z and gave him a hug. He looked confused, but starts to accept it. He soon asked, "What's that for?"

"Believing in myself based on your advice and that I just felt like it." said Cody.

"You're okay, kid."

Z rubbed Cody's head and felt as if he's like the son he never had for a long time. Cody's negativity voices started to fade away and felt really good about himself.

That song was "Scream" from High School Musical 3. I know Wolf dislikes it, but I just got bored one time and I had to let it out. Anyways, this is dedicated to my friends: ILoveAnimatedOutcasts, Wolf Mystic. Hope you guys likey! 


End file.
